The Sakura Bonsai
by EviRuha.Takashima
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya returned home late at night, on his own birthday... Believing he disappointed Rukia by not turning up in time for the birthday dinner she held for him every year... But did he..? Short drabble for Byakuya's birthday. I know it's a bit late for that.. But you know what they say. Better late then never, right? Teeny-weeny hint of ByaRuki


**A/N : Kon'nichiwa, my dear reader ! Here I am with my very first anime-related fanfic (about damn time). Sooo ... I decided to write about my favorite anime character :b I feel kinda nervous about it.. I KNOW IT'S A BIT TOO LATE FOR BYAKUYA'S BIRTHDAY. I screwed up. I actually _wrote_ it on his birthday, but I somewhat.. forgot about it.**

**Mkay ... The funny business begins here. Un-beta'd. As my latest works always are. So feel free to bash my head against any grammatical or/and typo dirt you may (more like _will_) find in it XD**

_**I don't own anything related to Bleach. Just my anime/manga collections.**_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**...::: The Sakura Bonsai :::...**

* * *

The wind was blowing the soft snow high above the roofs, wailing in the cold night air. A lone figure was passing through the deserted streets of Seireitei so late at night. He seemed to be in a hurry, but still his steps were painstakingly measured. His behaviour indicated gracefullness in every deliberate move he made.

White captain haori fluttered in the wind, the scarf around his shoulders swaying through the currents of cold air.

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed, quickening his pace. He was supposed to be at his mansion a few hours ago, but his asinine fukutaichō forgot about his paperwork, _yet again_, leaving his superior buried under large pile of documents.

Finally entering the quiet estate, his sure steps led him to his bedroom rather quickly. With a sigh of relief the noble took of both his scarf and haori, folding it neatly and laying it on a chair. Removing his kenseikan with gracious fingers, he walked over to the table placing them into a finely crafted box.

Byakuya hurriedly changed into his jinbei and took care of the rest of his preparations for the night. It was really late, all he wanted to do now was to fall into dreamless slumber. He hoped the sleep would wrap his arms around him swiftly, for he did not want to brood over his most recent failure.

He hung his head in defeat. He tried. He really tried to get through the paperwork promptly, to enjoy the traditional dinner Rukia always held for him on his birthday.

Kuchiki Byakuya was always on time. He never got back on his promises. And yet, he ended up disappointing the only person in his life he really cared about.

Again.

How many times did he truly disappoint her? How many times already? When he left her to face the execution, all alone, making her believe he had no heart. When he was not quick enough to save her and let the brat take care of it in his stead. When...

His mind fully engorged with thoughts of betrayal towards his so-called sister, he failed to notice something placed on top of his bedside table.

Pulling back the delicately folded covers, he sat on the bed slowly. However the moment his head fell on the pillow, his sight finally fell on the strange object he was sure was not there when he got up this morning.

On the top of the nightstand stood a glazed container.

Blinking his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things, he straightened back up, eying the pot cautiously.

It was a blooming sakura bonsai. _Blooming_. In the middle of winter. He stared at the tiny tree in a tray-like pot with wide eyes.

The tiny cherry blossoms were pale pink in colour. Trunk of the beautiful tiny sakura was in han-kengai style, the apex of the tree neatly extended at the level of the lip of the bonsai pot. He reached out with one hand, caressing the pink petals gently.

Kuchiki Byakuya was never surprised. Or so it seemed to everyone around him. Right now, he was taken aback by the discovery of the bonsai in his room.

At last he noticed the envelope laying beside the tree. Taking it with slightly trembling fingers, he pulled out the folded note.

_Dear nii-sama,_

_I heard from Renji that you were unable to turn up in time for our dinner. I decided to make it up to you tomorrow with breakfast._

_Also, I left a small present for you. I found this sakura like a little sapling in the mountains twelve years ago. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday every year ever since then, but it never bloomed. This year was the first year it really blossomed in time._

_Happy birthday!_

_Rukia_

Under the short note, there was a drawing of Chappy the Rabbit holding hands with Wakame Taishi. Over them was scribbled the kanji for love. His eyebrows ticked together in slight irritation. His expression softened considerably when he remembered she never expressed any true passion for calligraphy.

But the drawing itself was intrinsically.. _artistic_.

Kuchiki Byakuya fell asleep with gentle smile adorning his features.

* * *

_**。エンド 。**_

* * *

******So, what do you think ? Review below, let me know ! ^_^**

**Notes :**

**_Jinbei_ are usually worn as a form of nightwear or house wear.**

**_Han-kengai_ is a term used for 'semi-cascade' style of Bonsai trunk shaping.******** I think I got that covered, ne? ********^_^**  


**********If there are any other terms I should explain too, feel free to point them out for me x)**

**********EviRuha (:**


End file.
